


What He Saw

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Saw

Title: What He Saw  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry knows what he saw.  
Word Count: 444  
Genre: Humor, romance  
Warnings: AU  
A/N: Written for [](http://ships-harry.insanejournal.com/profile)[**ships_harry**](http://ships-harry.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. I took this from a conversation we had about my "snuggly" banner. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

What He Saw

~

Harry chuckled softly and burrowed closer to Draco.

“What is it now, brat?” The silky question came from the darkness on the other side of Draco and made it Harry start.

“Bloody hell, Severus. You scared me! I didn't know you were awake,” he gasped.

“Clearly,” Severus said, a smirk in his voice. Harry felt the bed move as Severus shifted. “Now, back to the relevant question. Why are you over there cackling?”

Harry smiled. “Look at us,” he said, pointing upwards. There, on the ceiling, there was the reflected image of the three of them curled around each other in bed. Severus' startled look could only just be made out in the dim light provided by the few remaining floating candles. “We look... well... cuddly. Snuggly, almost.”

“Excuse me?” Severus sounded outraged. “We do _not_ look... Oh, Merlin preserve me, we do.”

Harry snickered. “Mm, hm.”

“And just when did that mirror get there?” Severus was scowling, although Harry noticed his eyes were tracing the shapes of their bodies as if fascinated by the picture they made.

“I guess you missed it when Draco Transfigured the ceiling last night,” Harry said.

“Indeed. That must have been when I had my cock buried in your arse. Perhaps it's not surprising I didn't notice random bits of magic going on.”

Harry blushed. “Yeah, and I guess I noticed it because I was, um, on my back at the time.”

Severus smirked. “Is that why you came so quickly? The sight of me pounding into you? I wondered. I was contemplating breaking out the cock ring for a bit of discipline.”

“That's still not a bad idea,” Draco observed, rolling onto his back and smirking up at his lovers reflected in the mirror.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I should have guessed you were awake, too,” he said.

Draco shrugged and stretched sensually, kicking the covers off. He was clearly aroused. “Yes, I'm... up,” he purred. “And since we're _all_ up, perhaps we could...”

Severus sighed. “Yes, well, perhaps this time Harry and I ought to put your mouth to better use. If you have the time and inclination to be doing complex transformation spells during sex, then we are clearly being remiss in our attentions.”

Harry grinned. “As long as I get a good look at the ceiling while we’re doing it, great!”

Severus, his hand already busy caressing Draco, pursed his lips. “We'll take turns,” he said. “After all, the view is certain to be spectacular. Just be sure neither one of you mistakes our activities for cuddling.”

Harry nodded and smiled. He was clear on what he’d seen.

~


End file.
